Ultimate Experiment: Wrath of Nature
'Introduction' The now wrecking guild of Nature Hunters was up in smoke, all that could be seen was dead bodies along with what appeared to be burning chains on the ground as one moved suddenly to attempt to grab one of the pair mages Muerte was fighting as he manipulated the chains, using them as whips while the mages kept attempting to get close to him, only to find themselves blocked by the giant barrier chains around him. "Dammit, this isn't working." Leo complained. "Rift and Geno didn't tell us her familiar was going to be this strong." He ducked under an array of chains that shot towards his head, using his magic to jump back out of his range a second later. "I thought he was suppose to get weaker the farther away from his master he was?" Another Barrage shot towards his partner Terra who, instead of dodging, reduced them to shrapnel with a single palm thrust. She retreated back to Leo's position, keeping her eye on their opponent while she talked. "Opponent's can improve companion Leo, what is true of a person one day may not be the same the next." A mass of chains bared down on them, causing them to separate again. "Come, attack him from both sides." She called, charging at Muerte with Leo following suet. Muerte saw both of them attempting this as he slammed down his fist as he sent multiple chains rapidly around the area, attempting to slam them down. He saw each of them pass through however, and attempted to block them by setting the chains on fire and lashing at them. Leo became swiped up in the assault, receiving a few small burns before surrounding himself in a bubble of light and allowing himself to be brushed aside in the shear volume of attacks. Terra however, was much more successful. "Palm Revolution!" She cried, spinning on her heel smashing through the chains with her magic infused hands. She landed next to Muerte with a heavy stomp, and spun again to deliver another palm strike to his chest. The impact was heard through the area as Terra looked up, "Your strength is quite impressive little one...." Muerte said as he slammed his fist up into her chin, sending her flying. "But you are still so weak...." "Terra!" Leo cried as she bounced back across the floor, before he refocused on Muerte again. "Damn bone bag. Sagitta!" A spear of light formed between Leo's hands, which he hurtled at Muerte. The skeleton stepped aside, allowing the spell to land between his feet, before hearing Leo come at him again. "Meteor!" Muerte looked up again to see Leo surrounded in light, shooting at him like a bullet. Muerte was unimpressed, razing an arm to shot a single chain at the young man. Leo rolled over the attack in midair, coming down to deliver a heel drop on Muerte's shoulder. It didn't have much of an impact however, and Muerte took hold of Leo's ankle to throw him away as Terra charged at him again. She thrust out both hands and called. "Dual Palm Hammer!" The attack landed it's mark as he was sent slamming down into the ground, breaking the floor beneth him as he got up, showing his jaw to be broke, but reattached it. "It would seem that I must stop playing around" He said summoning what appeared to be giant skulls out of flames as he sent them at both of his opponents. The skulls surrounded them both as Terra took up a fighting stance to intercept them. Still clutching his ankle, Leo franticly looked between the sculls and Terra. "What do we do?" She stayed quiet, apparently weighing out options. "Terra? what do we do?!" "Push through." She answered, just as the skulls bore down on them. Leo dove towards a gap, moving as fast as he could to outpace the flames coming for his life. He brushed by each one, feeling their intense heat on his skin with each pass, until one misstep allowed one of the smaller skulls to bite down over his shoulder. He cried out as it's teeth dug into his skin, burning brighter as Leo tried to fight it off. Leo calmed for a moment, looking up at the skull before holding out his arm inside it's mouth. "Stra- Strato Burst!" The skull flashed, dissipating in a shower of small yellow lights. Free of it's hold, Leo collapsed, to occupied with the pain in his shoulder to worry about much else for the moment. He slowly rose to his knees, spotting Muerte silently observing their struggle, and seeing flames dispersing from the spot he had ran from. Terra emerged from the flames, pulling the now burning bandages off of her right arm, revealing the wrinkled skin of a massive previous burn covering it's entirety. "I must say Sir Familiar, you are quite powerful." She took up a fighting stance, and it was at this time that Leo began spying small burns over her body. "But your fire magic is no where near the level of Master Ravens." "My mistress will easily destroy the pathetic fire-child, but for right now, I will end both of you!" He said slamming his fist into the ground to erupt a flame way towards for both of them. Leo rolled out of the way, wincing from the pain in his shoulder, while Terra leapt out of the flames and charged at Muerte again to engage in close combat. She ducked under a torrent of flame that Muerte summoned, and sprung up below him for a powerful uppercut. Muerte was shown to be too slow as he gotten hit by the attack, only instead of it lifting him off the ground, he slammed his own fist right into Terra's stomach, sending her flying. Muerte saw a flash in his peripheral vision, looking over just in time to see Leo launch at him with his Meteor spell again. Muerte shifted back to avoid the young man's assault, and Leo skidded to a halt on the other side of him. Gritting his teeth through the pain, he threw up his hands and called. "Strato Burst!" Launching a barrage of tiny lights at Muerte. "Flame chain destroyer!!" He said in response as he created a powerful wall of flames that shot high into the air as the light was blocked, which he then responded with a powerful flaming chain towards Leo. "Orbiter!" Leo protected himself from the flames with a sphere of light with a wave of his hand, though the chain crashed through his shield and hit his stomach like a hammer. He rolled back, coughing up blood and slightly winded from the impact, and saw Muerte slowly approaching him. He grunted to get up, clutching his stomach and gasping for air. "Terra... We need... To take him together." He glanced up just in time to see Terra dash past him, running full tilt at Muerte. "Terra, wait!" "Heavy Palm Shockwave!" she slammed her arm into the ground, throwing up a field of debris that intercepted another fireball Muerte lobbed at her. Following up, she delivered a spin kick to one of the larger rocks, launching it at Muerte. Muerte suddenly slammed down his hands, causing the ground to shake as they all began to feel the earth shake beneth them, which was followed by multiple flaming skulls appearing once more, only this time, a wave of chains emerged as they all went forward towards the two. Terra stood ready to intercept Muerte's attack, however she was swept out of the way by Leo at the last moment, carrying them both to safety. "I said we should attack together." Leo complained after the pair of them rolled to a stop. "God, your just as stubborn as the other Tyrants, aren't you?" "Not stubborn." She argued, a little insulted. "I can take care of myself companion Leo, as can you. Besides, even one comprised of magic such as him has a limit." She took her fighting stance again as Muerte turned to face them, apparently growing annoyed with the both of them. "And I believe we are drawing closer to it." Murete glared at them, "This is becoming very tiresome..." He said jumping upward before spinning as he unleashed a spinning attack of flaming chains towards them. "Celestial Rings!" Leo called, sending out a pair of shining discs. They cut through Muerte's chains, sending then soaring out in all directions with their own momentum. Unfortunately, this didn't have quite the effect Leo had hoped for, as hundreds of burning chain links now rained down on him. He shielded himself with his forearms, gritting through the pain, before looking over to Terra only to find her missing. Leo looked around to see that she had dashed forwards, under the familiars chain attack, and sprung up just under Muerte in Mid air. "10 Palm Impact!" She thrust out her arm, aiming her attack at Muerte's chest. Muerte was able to block the attack with ease, but he suddenly felt a powerful blast that sent him flying into the wall, as the attack that hit him felt like he had been hit ten times all at once. "I must admit, you two have proven to be quite powerful, but now I must end this..." He said sending out what appeared to be over 100 miniature flame skills, all of them aiming towards the duo as they were sent flying towards them. Terra backed away to buy herself more time to intercept, but caught Leo struggling with his burned arms out of the corner of her eye. She ran to his side as the skulls bore down on them, turning back to face them once she stood in front of Leo. "100 Palm Storm!" She began a rapid volley of palm thrusts that swatted through the burning skulls one after another. She wasn't able to get them all however, as one slipped past and left a deep gash along her thigh with it's teeth. Another moved my and took a small chunk out of her hip, followed by a third that left a small cut just above her eye. She began struggling to keep up with the attacks, while Leo looked up from nursing his arms to see Terra in trouble. He quickly sidestepped around her in a brief lull in attacks, waving out a hand that emitted a glowing particle effect. "Orbiter!" The skulls struck against a dome of light covering both the mages, and Leo smiled to himself. "That should keep them out." He muttered, watching the flames disperse over his shield before turning around to face Terra. "You're still ok right? You can keep fighting?" Terra took a moment to catch her breath, before wiping the blood seeping from above her eye and smiling down at Leo. She was about to speak when her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around Leo's shoulders, spinning him away from whatever it was and using herself as a shield. Leo's wall of light shattered as Muerte crashed through it with his fist, slamming Terra square in the flat of her back with a firry explosion. She flew away without a sound, keeping Leo tight against her chest until they hit the floor the first time. They tumbled to a stop again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Leo slowly rolled over, before rushing to Terra's side after seeing her struggle to even get her feet under her. "Why did you do that?" He tried to help her to her feet, but she just didn't seem to have the strength yet. He looked back to see Muerte walking towards them, apparently realising he had delivered a powerful blow to Terra. "Come on Terra, he's coming. Get up!" It was too late as Muerte had arrived to be right behind them, and as he was about to make his final attack, multiple sharp throwing knives seemed to move at incredible speeds as it pierced his body, sending him flying into the walls as he looked over to see who it was that his former master's daughter, Fiona, who was holding throwing knives in her hand. "This is just a suggestion Muerte, but I'd leave now before things get ugly" She threatened before throwing more throwing knives, piercing his skull. "Fiona?" Leo asked in disbelief. "What are you..." Leo trailed off as Terra rolled onto her back, gasping for air over the pain of her latest wound. Leo watched over her, not sure what he could do to help, before looking back up at Fiona "Fiona, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be back at Phantom Breaker." "I had to come here for one last mission..." She said as Muerte laughed crazily, pulling the knifes from his head as he glared at Fiona. "So, You have returned home." He said to her smiling as he roared, sending out a powerful roar of flames that aimed towards her, only to have her dodge it as she sent out more throwing knifes at him with lightning speed, piercing him once more. Muerte's flames still swept towards Leo and Terra, until they took a sudden turn upwards and blasted a hole in the ceiling. Stunned, Leo looked up to see Clair standing in one of the doorways with her hand reaching out to them. She slowly lowered her arm and approached them, watching Leo lean Terra up against a wall to rest. "You barbarians never change." She muttered, causing Terra to grin despite her pain. She refocused her attention on Muerte just as he yanked the last of Fiona's throwing knives from his eye socket. "You their, tell me where I can find my darling Raven." Muerte simply glared as he summoned up more chains, aiming them towards all of the people in front of him as they narrowly dodged his attack, "I will not waste my time with an insignificant spec!" He said roaring as another fire blast was sent flying towards them. Clair stepped up first, holding out a single hand to stop the flames. It worked for the most part, as Muerte's fire came to an abrupt halt against Clair's Reflector. She took hold of her elbow with her other hand to increase her focus when the flames intensified. The fabric of her sleeve began to catch fire, and Clair waved her arm out to the side to send the flames shooting off through the wall, allowing the outside air to flow into the room, carrying with it the slight smell of sulfur. Clair pulled on the string of her detached sleeve, allowing it to fall away as she regained her composure. "I'm sorry, but your flames will never reach me." She mocked, despite her making it sound like an apology. Leo watched them both in awe, amazed that Muerte still had the power to fight after taking them both on. He was about to step up to join them when he felt Terra tugging on his arm. "Go find Master Raven." She muttered between breathes. "I can't just leave you like this." He rebutted. "Do not worry about me. I will retreat as soon as I get back on my feet." She said with a slight smile, ruffling Leo's hair as she did so. "Your family would be proud of your actions here today. So go find master Raven and both of you bring this assault to an end." Leo seemed apprehensive about leaving his comrades, especially with Terra being in the shape she was in, but slowly stood up and looked at the door Muerte had chased them through. "You better not die." He ordered, to which Terra gave a wide grin. "Meteor!" Leo became surrounded in light, rocketing off towards the door, and their target Sabriel. Fiona was about to follow him, but was suddenly chained by Muerte. "I am not here to fight you monster!" She said using Velocity Magic to move at high speeds, slamming Muerte right into a wall as his chains released her. She landed crouching next to Clair, who watched disinterestedly as Muerte obscured all the exit's to the room with his chains and sighed. "Just so we're clear, I'm not here for you." She said to Fiona, seeing no other option other than to fight. "Once we are through with him, I intend to locate my love." "I don't really care" She replied using throwing knifes once more, but this time Muerte was prepared as he sent down a wall of flames to protect him before burrowing the chains under the ground to attempt to attack them. Both the girls jumped in different directions as the chains shot out of the ground by their feet, each fending them off in their own manner. They landed free from harm, and clashed with Muerte once more. Beast of Burdon Located in one of the higher level's of the guild, scientists fled in all directions as a pair of mages clashed with a massive grey skinned man, Sabrile's personal solder Groot. He sent one of them soaring through a wall with a swing of his massive arm. Rift landed on top of a pile of rubble, rolling away as Groot crashed through the wall behind him. "Damn..." he groaned, rubbing his aching neck. "This guy really knows how to play rough." "No joke, it's not exactly like he's the type to lose steam either, the witch made him to be constantly generating his energy" June said as she landed right next to Rift, sending up a large bolt of lightning towards Groot as he took the attack. He came out of it relatively unfazed however, shaking of the shock and charging again. June and Rift split up, allowing Groot to pass between them and come to a stop on the other end of the room. "Wow, guess this is how Leo feels all the time." Rift commented with a toothy grin as Groot pawed at the ground like an ape. June looked at him quizzically, and Rift levelled his hand across the center of his chest. "You know, always being shorter than whoever he fight with." Groot jumped towards the two, attempting to take them down as he slammed the ground, creating a rock wave towards the two as Rift blocked it with an Iron-Make spell, allowing June to charge her lightning in her hands, slamming them right onto Groot's head as he roared out in pain. Just as June got out of range, Rift appeared over Groot's head with a massive cleaver in his hands. "Iron Make-!" He swung it off his shoulder, slicing through part of the ceiling as he brought the weapon down. "-'Guillotine'!" "Burst Shocker!" June said sending out electricity to electrify the iron as it hit Groot, causing a powerful surge of electricity to erupt along with the impact of the attack. The combined attack left a deep gash in Groot's shoulder, spraying thick dark blood out over the area. He roared, brushing the blade away and delivering a powerful uppercut that sent Rift sailing through the ceiling. He stomped his foot into the ground, bearing down on June with a massive punch. June was sent flying as she coughed up a bit of blood, sliding down as Groot jumped up, slamming down hard onto the ground as he sent out a powerful rock wave towards her, attempting to bury her alive. The ceiling came down in front of her, and Rift landed a moment later. "Iron Make: Grand Shot!" A barrage of blade shot from between his fingers, dicing through the rocks and deflecting them away from himself and June. The rubble settled behind them as a stream of blood dripped from Rift's forehead. "This dudes starting to piss me off." he stopped for a moment to spit out a wad of blood, before turning around to offer June a hand. "Hope you still got some fight left in ya." Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Phantom and Flame Category:Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters Category:Chapter